


I'm not so Fragile

by aMantaRay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMantaRay/pseuds/aMantaRay
Summary: A different take on the events that unfold when Eli is captured by Nightswan.Rated Mature for a brief, naked shower scene.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo & Eli Vanto, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Slight warning for those wishing to avoid certain readings: There is brief, non in depth depictions of violence ahead. Mainly blasters and fistfights.
> 
> Otherwise, please enjoy....

Eli stared at the far wall of his cell, giving a tired sigh. Their plan had majorly backfired, and now Eli was alone and officially a prisoner to pirates. Thrawn had remained hidden, thankfully evading capture. But where was he? Had Thrawn known he was going to run into Cyngi? Had the Chiss known Cyngi was Nightswan? 

No…. He couldn’t have. If he had, he’d have told Eli. Right?

It seemed strange that Nightswan had suddenly brought himself forward after hiding in the shadows for so long, and honestly, it didn’t make much sense at the moment. Eli supposed it could be due to his lengthening lack of sleep and the hunger that was finding its way to his head. Three days. Three days since he’d been captured. The commander curled his knees a little closer to himself, burying his nose in the soft gray-green fabric of Thrawn’s tunic. He was thankful to have it, and he was thankful that it was two sizes too large. It made for a good blanket in the rather cold cell. More importantly, it still carried Thrawn’s scent, and it was comforting. A soft whine escaped…. He missed him.

He looked over when there was commotion down the hall, sitting up a little straighter to peer through the bars. Eli slumped as the pirates passed by him, simply ignoring his presence. That was fine with him, to be honest. Especially since Cyngi had threatened to come after him for future information regarding Imperial supply ships. The thought of interrogation made him shudder, and again he brought the collar of the tunic up to his mouth and nose. Eli took a slow deep breath, relaxing as best he could, dark eyes sliding shut. Thrawn would come for him. He’d promised. He had to. 

He’d been the one that talked him into this mess in the first place. Just pretend to be a seller and buyer. No problem. No kriffin’ problem.

He was quiet, eyes staying shut. Thrawn…. All Eli wanted at the moment was to be back on the _Chimaera_ and back in Thrawn’s arms. Of course the entire relationship was a secret. The admiral had been very tentative at first, afraid of hurting the fragile human; Thrawn’s words, not his own. The chiss, as a species, were larger, stronger, healed faster and reacted more quickly in nearly every situation Eli could think of. 

It didn’t help that the Chiss could hear and see better _and_ had the ability to see in infrared. It meant Thrawn could see every blush and every bit of extra heat that found its way up the back of his neck and to the tips of his ears. Especially during the nights they shared together. The admiral thought it was cute, and he told Eli so, but Eli didn’t quite see it that way. It didn’t matter to the chiss either way, as it was something about Eli that he cherished.

As time passed and Eli and Thrawn grew closer, Eli reassured and promised the Chiss that his touches were soft and his hugs were perfect. Thrawn was gentle. Never had he hurt Eli despite his extra strength, and Eli knew he never would.

He huffed mently. He wasn’t as fragile as Thrawn thought.

Eli frowned, clenching his jaw as he tried to force away the haze clouding his mind. He had no time to waste at this point. Even if he wanted to continue to settle his thoughts around the chiss. He had to work the problem, not sit around and wait to be rescued. If he’d learned anything from being the admiral’s aide and the continuous tactical lessons he’d received from the chiss over the last few years was that there was always a solution. Watching...gathering information...analyzing the enemy. Analyze. Anticipate. Act. That was the way to get out of any tight situation. 

The commander rubbed at his eyes, using the wall to support himself as he climbed to his feet, swaying and taking a moment before he was certain he had his balance. “What would Thrawn do?” He breathed, carefully pulling the tunic over his shoulders as he pushed his arms through the sleeves, clasping the buttons and flattening the sealing strip as best he could. His slender fingers hesitated over the lieutenant plaque over his heart.

“Repurposed for the next needed situation,” Eli mumbled to himself as he remembered the admiral’s words. He was quick to remove the plaque from the tunic, turning it over to rub his thumb along the pin’s sharp point. It wasn’t exactly repurposed, but it still gave him an idea.

The commander lifted his gaze to the padlocked door, stepping up and peeking down the hall in either direction. Gone. Empty. Perfect. He reached through the bars, taking the lock in one hand, working the pointed end of the plaque into the hole. Eli bit his lip as he felt around, working as best he could on the lock. Blind and on the wrong side of the lock didn’t make his situation any easier, but still, he grinned when the padlock popped open. Carefully, keeping from clanging metal against metal, the commander slipped the lock from the loop in the door, tucking it into his pocket. It could be useful at a later moment in time. Again, something Thrawn had taught him over the years.

He sighed at the thought and replaced the plaque over his heart before pushing the door open. He tensed at the noise the hinges made. Kriff. Eli waited a few moments, listening for any approaching footsteps. Once he was certain he was safe for the moment, he slipped from the cell and started hurriedly down the hall, staying light on his feet. 

Okay…. He’d seen the hangar on the way in. Backtrack. Eli clenched his jaw as he tried to focus again through his lack of sleep and hunger. He’d landed outside of the hangar; he’d been escorted inside and toward the Shipmaster’s office. From there, he’d been cuffed and led out of the door and toward the right, directly down the hall. He’d been stopped outside of a door that had to be unlocked before they continued his escort. Inside...to the left...down a set of stairs...and directly to the line of cells. 

Eli knew where to go. He let out a slow breath of relief once he saw the first staircase, starting up them. He crouched near the top, coming up a little slower so he could peek down the hall. One pirate. The human was headed toward the opposite end of the hall. Eli crept forward, treading lightly even with his standard military boots. The commander found his rhythm, falling into step just behind the man. “Hey there.” He stood up straight, giving the pirate a tap on the shoulder. He grinned at the man’s look of surprise and then anger.

“How’d you get out?” He growled, bringing the blaster from his side up. 

Eli ducked, bringing his shoulder up against the man’s elbow to throw off his shot, listening to the crack as a brick in the wall shattered behind him. The weapon clattered to the ground and Eli was quick to kick it away, the harsh punch to the pirate’s jaw knocking him clean out. “Luck.” Eli answered the earlier question to the otherwise empty hall. He rubbed his fingers through his dark curls, letting out a slow sigh as he bent down to retrieve the blaster. 

He couldn’t help his slight smile. His imperial sidearm. 

Feeling ten times more comfortable than before, Eli started down the hall, coming to a stop at the door. He brought his head forward, tilting his ear toward the wood to listen. He was relatively certain that nobody was on the other side. 

Behind him? Not so much. Eli made a small noise when he saw the men, breaking into a sprint. If he could make it into the hangar, he could have a chance at stealing a transport and getting away from the base. Lifting his blaster behind him, the human let off a few shots, hearing a grunt. He’d hit at least one. 

Eli shouldered open the door, thanking the stars when the locked door was already open. In the hangar, Eli stopped. Oh…. Oh kriff….

Surrounded by blasters was never ideal, regardless of who was standing on the other end. 

“Commander Vanto.” Cyngi tsked as he stepped forward, hands clasped comfortably behind his back. “I’m disappointed. I’ve treated you so kindly, and this is how you repay me?” He tilted his head to the side, looking him up and down.

Eli couldn’t help the scowl that slid onto his lips. “You left me in a cell. I haven’t eaten in three days. I’ve had little water. I apologize for not appreciating your hospitality.”

The Nightswan simply chuckled, meeting his dark gaze. “Drop your weapon.”

“No.” He murmured defiantly, only bringing the weapon higher. A shadow was caught in his peripheral. 

“Stun him.” 

The order was given and Eli fell back with a grunt, his eyes fluttering shut as the world around him went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Brief, naked shower scene ahead...
> 
> But, Thrawn and Eli fluff ahead as well!
> 
> All italicized quotes are considered to be spoke in Sy Bisti. 
> 
> As always, enjoy....

The rage was kept under control, hidden beneath the surface. The orders were swift. The battle commenced. The TIEs were launched. The command ship fired.

And just like that the battle was won. Nightswan had surrendered. The officers caught in the fray were freed. Except for Commander Vanto. Where _was_ he?

“My aide,” The admiral stood in front of the captured leader, hands clasped comfortably behind his back. “Where is he?”

Nightswan glanced up at the crimson eyes in front of him. “What, pray tell, is my incentive to give up my only current asset?”

Thrawn’s eyes seemed to glow from his controlled anger. “Your incentive? I wasn’t aware that an incentive was necessary. I will ask you again. Where is Commander Vanto?”

* * *

“Sir, we’ve found him!” 

The relief was immense. Thrawn watched as the unconscious male was carried aboard, heart aching, face clear of any and all emotion. “Take Commander Vanto to the infirmary. I will be there soon.”

“Sir.”

* * *

Each time the figure on the bed shifted, Thrawn looked up from his datapad. Each time he seemed to take too deep of a breath, or his heat signature seemed too dim, Thrawn, again, looked up from his datapad. On return to the _Chimaera_ , the admiral had requested that his aide be placed in his quarters to heal, explaining that Commander Vanto wouldn’t want to wake alone in an infirmary. Much to his annoyance and displeasure, his request had been denied. 

All injured and _unconscious_ crew members were required to at least wake in the medical wing of the ship. A diagnostic could be run, and ultimately, if the injured crewman could rest in his or her quarters, they could retire at that point in time. 

Thrawn was still irked by the decision. He sat beside the standard sized infirmary bed, cobalt blue fingers scrolling aimlessly through the article he was reading. A small bit on an art museum from the Core system again. It was not unusual for the blue skinned admiral to be seen beside his aide. It _was_ , however, unusual to see him waiting for the man to wake. 

Straight spine, shoulders down and back, spotless gray-green uniform unwrinkled and smoothed out down his front, left leg crossed neatly over his right. His stoic expression masked the worry he felt for the human in front of him. 

His eyes flickered back to Eli when a soft groan escaped. Thrawn turned off the datapad, leaning forward just enough to be barely noticeable. He uncrossed his legs, settling both feet on the ground. “Commander Vanto,” Thrawn greeted, giving a small dip of his head. 

Eli’s dark eyes only just opened. Commander Vanto. They weren’t alone then. The thought had barely reached his mind as he curled a little smaller beneath the standard imperial sheets. “What...what happened...Sir?”

“You are safe now,” Thrawn answered, resisting the urge to reach for Eli’s hand. His dark curls seemed irresistibly soft at the moment. “We are aboard the _Chimaera_ again and in the infirmary.” 

He brought a tired hand up, slowly rubbing at his eyes. Eli found the crimson eyes after a long moment...and gave a weak smile. 

Thrawn responded with his own slight smile, the corners of his lips lifting just enough. “Medic, my aide has awakened.” He stood, looking toward the droid. Thrawn, aware that the room was otherwise empty beside a few sleeping patients, let his persian indigo knuckles brush briefly over Eli’s ear.

He smiled internally at the quiet noise that escaped the younger man. 

“Lieutenant Commander Vanto may rest in his quarters, Admiral.” The medic droid responded, taking in the nonhuman’s rank, taking a moment to look over the machine reading Eli’s vitals. “Lieutenant Commander Vanto will require twelve hours of rest to recover.”

Thrawn nodded. “I understand.” He returned his gaze to the human in front of him. “Commander Vanto, can you stand on your own?”

Eli hesitated, making a face as he pushed himself up to sit. “Head hurts. Feel stiff.” He mumbled, swinging his legs over the edge. “Should be able to stand though, Sir.” 

“I will accompany you, regardless. We will speak briefly about your on shore occurrence before I leave you to rest.” The admiral spoke, making sure he was steady on his feet before walking beside him. “Our opponent has been defeated. Nightswan is in our custody along with multiple of his men. The others have fled, but we will track them down.” The nonhuman kept his glowing gaze forward, using his peripheral vision to check on Eli. He was keeping up. Of course, he had slowed his normal pace just a fraction of an amount, wanting to make sure that Eli could keep up. 

“Nightswan stunned me.” Eli’s brow furrowed as he watched the ground in front of him, his shoulders missing their normal sharp appearance. He was dead tired. “I don’t remember anything after that. I was trying to escape, and I was caught again.”

Thrawn keyed the pin to the human’s quarters, stepping aside to let him enter first. He simply waited for the door to slide shut behind them, deadbolt finding its way home. “I apologize.” He answered, immediately settling a hand on Eli’s lower back, worry finding its way onto his normally stoic features.

Eli peeked up at him, unable to keep from sagging against him. “Apologize? For what?” Eli’s eyes slid shut as he took in a slow deep breath, Thrawn’s familiar scent surrounding him. Home. He was home safe, in the admiral’s arms. His head fell to rest against his shoulder.

“I did not realize the severity of the situation when I sent you after Nightswan.” He snaked his arm around his waist, holding him up easily. “I should not have let you go alone.”

“‘S okay.” The tired human mumbled, swaying on his feet. “...Sleep now?”

Thrawn smiled just a bit. “Refresher first. You will feel much better afterward. You will sleep more comfortably.” His hand had found its way just beneath the too big tunic, cobalt thumb rubbing over his stomach. “Come. I will help.” He led Eli toward the small room, helping him sit on the closed toilet seat. 

Eli didn’t fight him, eyes in fact softening at Thrawn’s gentle nature with him. It was reserved only for him and no one else. “Thank you,” He turned his head into the blue hand on his cheek. His eyes slid shut as he pressed a small kiss to his palm. “Mine.” 

“Yes. Yours.” Thrawn answered, crimson eyes sparkling with amusement. He rubbed his cheekbone a moment longer before taking a hold of the sealing strip, peeling the ruined uniform away from Eli’s body. “Stand up. Let me help you with your pants.”

The commander complied, keeping his hands on Thrawn’s broad shoulders as he helped him undress. “Don’t let me go?” There was a hint of a whine in his voice. 

Thrawn settled the clothes in the small hamper. “You wish for me to join you?” He replaced his hand on Eli’s lower back again, his larger size helping his hand cover most of the tanned area. The contrast was something he treasured. His vivid blue skin against Eli’s dark tan. Sky and land. Water and sand.

Dark and light. A perfect opposite of one another.

“Please?” Eli’s head returned to his shoulder, nuzzling Thrawn’s collar slowly as he settled comfortably. 

“Of course.” He murmured, free hand brushing Eli’s hair away from his forehead. As soft as he remembered. “Step inside. I will follow you momentarily.” 

Eli nodded, muscles relaxing under the touch. The chiss’ skin was always more cool than his own. It seemed like an eternity before Eli convinced himself to pull away from Thrawn and to step into the refresher on his own, turning on the warm water.

Thrawn followed Eli with his gaze, noting that his heat signature seemed warmer than normal. Perhaps it was from the lack of water he had received during his time under Nightswan’s hold. The IV, he knew, had helped significantly. Water and nutrients had been provided to Eli to help him recover, but still, food and water would do him good as well. 

With the thought in mind, Thrawn removed his own tunic, folding it neatly and settling it on the counter. His standard imperial undershirt was removed and folded next, followed by his boots, socks, pants and standard issue underwear. The admiral stepped into the refresher, settling himself behind Eli, arms finding their way around his slim waist, chin settling on his shoulder. A slow deep breath escaped. “Eli?”

“Hm?” The human was already falling asleep from the warm water and now the warm mass behind him. It didn’t help when Thrawn traced his perfectly manicured nails up and down his stomach.

“ _Sleepy?_ ” The word was spoken in Sy Bisti.

Eli’s only response was a small noise in agreement, resting his head against Thrawn’s.

“Let us get you washed and into bed.” Thrawn chuckled, the sound vibrating in his chest, giving Eli a fuzzy feeling.

Eli hummed softly, an old lullaby from back home, as Thrawn took the opportunity to rub him clean, hands traveling slowly and soothingly over his skin, fingers massaging the soap into his brown curls.

Thrawn was quick to clean himself as well, helping Eli out and onto the provided rug once they were both clean and rinsed. “I am unfamiliar with that song.” 

“It’s a lullaby.” Eli murmured, rubbing the towel over his head to dry his hair as best he could before wrapping it around his waist. “My mother used to sing it to me.”

“ _Lullaby?_ ” Again, he spoke is Sy Bisti, this time to ask if he was understanding the word correctly. 

Eli nodded. “Exactly. A song that’s generally sung to children so they can fall asleep.”

Thrawn nodded as he allowed the new word to register in his mind. “Lullaby. I will remember that. Thank you.”

“Don’t have to thank me.” Eli pressed a kiss to his cheek, starting into his main quarters. “I’m your aide. It’s my job to help you translate.”

Thrawn’s eyes slid shut for a moment before he followed after him. “I will thank you regardless.” He answered, removing a clean pair of underwear out of Eli’s standard dresser - a pair he’d left behind for reasons like tonight. “I am quite fluent in basic, but still there are words and phrases I do not know.”

Eli hummed in understanding, sitting himself on his bed once he was dry and dressed in his own underwear. The towel had been tossed back toward the refresher. “I’ll help you. Don’t worry.” He lowered himself down to lay on his side, eyelids growing heavy rather suddenly. The brief burst of energy from the refresher was wearing off fast.

“I appreciate that, Eli.” The smile was clear in his voice. Thrawn stepped closer to the bed, taking a moment to shut off the light before he climbed over the top of him, laying down between him and the wall. He was gentle as he wrapped his arm around him, pulling him close to his chest, tucking the covers just beneath the commander’s ears. “Is this comfortable for you?”

“Perfect.” Eli mumbled, rubbing his nose against his bicep until he found the perfect spot to rest in. He was smiling despite his eyes being closed. Thrawn’s perfect grammar when speaking basic made him laugh. It was just like Thrawn, and Eli wouldn’t have it any other way. “Stay?”

Thrawn nodded, nudging his chin up just enough to place a proper kiss on his lips. Soft, needy, perfect. “Of course, I will stay.”

Eli reached for a second kiss, leaving his fingers tangled in Thrawn’s blue-black hair. “I love you.” He whispered. 

“ _Mine._ ” Thrawn whispered, fingers trailing along Eli’s back, hoping to lull him to sleep. Dark tan laying partially on blue. “ _I love you...more than my entire being. You are my everything, Eli. My fragile human. Goodnight._ ”

Fragile. Eli let it go, not wanting to waste this moment to argue with him. Besides, maybe it was a little true. “My everything.” He repeated, pouring as much love and fondness as he could into the phrase. He stole a third and final kiss. “Goodnight.” Eli whispered, quickly drifting to sleep in Thrawn’s arms.


End file.
